In the End
by Yorick's.Last.Jest
Summary: Mostly Ryelsi. Everyone can see Troy and Gabriella are miserable when the two break up - will their friends be able to set them straight?


_A/N: Guess who's back! It's definitely been a while since I've posted anything, but here's something that popped into my head one day. Still Ryelsi for all you fans out there. Hopefully it flows and makes sense... let me know what you think, as always! :)_

"No, I won't talk to him Kelsi! I never want to talk to him again! I'll just finish the last couple months of school and then I'll never have to see him again" Gabriella stormed out of the music room, where Kelsi was sitting horror-struck at the piano. It must have been 10 minutes, though it didn't feel like any time had passed before Ryan poked his head into the music room. He smirked at her dazed expression and pulled her into a hug after tugging her out from behind the piano.

"Let me guess, Gabi was here?" He shook his head in disbelief as she nodded "I'm guessing I just had the same conversation with Troy. She doesn't want to have anything to do with him right?"

"Leave and then never see him again," She said, nodding again. "Is that it for them then? We're going to spend the last month helping them avoid each other, only talking to one when the other isn't around. They were so happy together, Ry. It's wrong that they aren't together."

"I know, Kels, but we've already plotted to get them back together once. Maybe they weren't meant to be. In a month they're going to different schools... schools that are really, really, far away from each other. It wouldn't work." The two sat on the music room floor thinking when the door burst open and an angry Taylor charged into the room.

"We _have_ to do something. Like, now! Guess who just dented a locker with his fist." Taylor's expression said it all. "Chad's taken him to the gym to cool off... and ice his fist..." Kelsi and Taylor looked at Ryan, who just shook his head.

"Guys, really. Let them work it out. If it's supposed to work out, it will." Ryan was a big believer in fate. It was why he could live so easily with his sister, or why he was fine without getting the lead in a play; everything happens for a reason, right? In fact, there was only one thing he knew would win out against fate for him – and there it was. Kelsi.

"Please, Ryan. They aren't happy without each other. We have to help them." Kelsi looked at him with puppy dog eyes – there was no way he would resist. He sighed and looked at the two girls who were grinning; already sensing their win.

"_Alright_, what are we planning on doing?"

"Well, we've already used the song we wrote last summer..."

"How about a classic setup? You know, invite them to dinner or a movie and never show up. They'll have to work out their differences."

"Or they could just fight and leave, Tay. We could do the classic 'Notes in the Locker' trick. That..._almost_ always works." Kelsi argued.

"I think you meant it always _fails_, Kels. But why not? There's a first time for everything." Ryan smirked and helped the two girls to their feet and headed to the parking lot, intent on going home to start their master plan. As they passed the gym however, they heard Chad call from behind them and turned to see him and a miserable looking Troy walking towards them.

"Guys! I got Troy a date for this Friday!" His three friends just stared at him in shock.

"Y-You got him a...date?"

"Yea, at _Renaldo's_ with one of the cheerleaders," Chad watched as Troy left and headed towards his car "I figured it would help him get back on his feet. Help him get over Gabi – OW! What was that for?" He cried out as Taylor hit him.

"We don't _want_ him over Gabi! How could you do that?" Taylor emphasized each word with a hit. Ryan just smirked as they said goodbye and left to drive Kelsi home. As they were pulling out of the parking lot, they passed by Troy's truck; Troy still sitting behind the wheel, looking as lost as ever. Kelsi sighed, unconsciously taking Ryan's hand as she gazed out the window. Ryan gazed at his girlfriend and absently stroked her hand as he drove, his mind suddenly sifting through masses of schemes.

"You know Kels, I have another idea."

--

"I don't understand what the big deal is. It's just a date."

"Taylor, you're trying to set me up with your cousin's friend. One whom I've met, and I'm pretty sure that band you mentioned he's in is a death metal group."

"What? No, that's... a different friend... Whatever Gabs, you should go. It'll be good for you. You can't stay hung up on Troy like this."

"We broke up _yesterday_, Tay. And I'm not _hung up _on him..."

"Right. Please, I know you better than that. It's okay, Hun. You just need something to help you move on."

"Alright... I guess, I'll go."

"That's good! I-I already... told him you would."

"Taylor! God, why is this so important to you?"

"I just don't like seeing you so upset. And Kelsi and Ryan agree that it would be a really good idea for you to go on this date..."

"Okay, fine. But I'm not making promises about a second date. When is it?"

"This Friday! _Renaldo's_. He'll pick you up at six and-"

"Friday is tomorrow, Taylor! And _Renaldo's_? Isn't that super fancy for a first date?"

"No! It's fine. But yea, you should probably pick out something formal."

"What's going on, Tay? This is weird."

"Nothing. I'm just trying to help! But I should get going. Remember, tomorrow at six."

"Yea, six. See ya, Tay."

--

"Okay, I think it's safe to say that you aren't allowed to speak in this plan."Ryan laughed as Taylor sat next to Kelsi. She had joined up with her two friends at a cafe in Kelsi's neighbourhood after her science club had ended.

"Oh come on, guys. It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Taylor, my locker is across from hers. We heard the whole thing. It was brutal" Kelsi said apologetically. "On the bright side, I don't think she suspects anything." She said, turning to Ryan who had been smirking at Taylor. He rolled his eyes and nodded in defeat as a waitress came to take Taylor's order to-go.

"Alright, so her and her date are showing up at _Renaldo's_ at the same time as Troy and his date are there, am I right?" Ryan began.

"That's correct"

"And they both enjoy their meals, chatting with their respective guests?"

"Yea..."

"And Troy is supposed to be jealous of a death metal band member whom Gabi has no chemistry with whatsoever?"

"You don't know that! Maybe she'll really like him." Taylor argued, though she folded at Ryan's doubtful expression. "Alright, so she won't! But Troy's a guy... he won't pay attention to if they have chemistry, he'll just see Gabi with another guy and realize that he actually needs her."

"We're boys, Tay, not robots. Despite your 'Boy Disease' theory we're very observant." He pointed out, offended. Kelsi rolled her eyes at the two and quickly took the opportunity to end their argument.

"So, Taylor and I planned a girl's night for tomorrow night. Gabi's going to come by after her date." She glanced at Ryan "I'll tell you about it on Saturday. Maybe you and Chad can plan something for Troy?" Ryan nodded as Taylor took her coffee and left some change to cover it on the bill. After waving goodbye to their friend, Kelsi looked at her boyfriend across the table.

"You really don't think it'll work?" He just shrugged.

"I don't think Troy will see any sort of sparks between them, though Taylor did make one good point," He took her hands across the table and gazed at her. "If it were you with another guy, I'd be jealous beyond any rational thought. I wouldn't think twice before hitting the guy and trying to get you back." Kelsi grinned and squeezed his hand.

"I guess we'd better watch out for the guy then."

--

"You what?"

"I left him in the cab."

"Any reason in particular?" It was Friday night and the three girls were at Taylor's house, Gabi telling her two friends about her date.

"He was wearing jeans and a ripped t-shirt, guys. To _Renaldo's._"

"Well, maybe he was trying to make a statement?"

"Kels, he talked about his band the entire time we were in the cab. He actually gave the CD to the driver so we could listen to it, and was _screaming_ along with it." Kelsi grimaced.

"Okay, I guess that's fair. He doesn't exactly sound like a winner" She glared at Taylor, who just shrugged.

"So you really didn't make it to the restaurant?"

"Honestly Taylor? I made it about halfway there until I wanted to run for my life before I was stuck listening to _Ten reasons to Die. _Apparently that's his favourite song..."

"Maybe you could-"

"No. Look, Taylor, I'm sorry. I tried to stick it out, I just- I couldn't stand it. He is absolutely horrible."

"Don't worry, Gabi." Kelsi nodded "We wouldn't make you see him again."

--

Ryan and Kelsi were lying in the grass of her backyard the day after their girl's night. It was warm for April, the sun was shining and the breeze was slight.

"Troy had a good time with Leigh last night Kels," He glanced at his girlfriend who looked puzzled. "Leigh – the cheerleader he went out with" Kelsi looked to be deep in thought as he moved his view back to the clouds.

"Taylor's cousin was a flop. They didn't even make it to the restaurant. You were right, Ry. She needs to find someone who she has chemistry with."

"Really, anything would be better than last time. Death metal? I don't know how Taylor thought that would work."

"Ryan, I think we should break up." Kelsi's heart broke when she saw the anguish in Ryan's eyes. "Oh, geez. No- Ryan, I didn't mean _actually_ break up. God, I should have said that first. I just mean that if we 'break up' then you can take out Gabi..." She quickly pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Kels, I don't..._want_ to take Gabriella out. If I did then... well, I wouldn't be with you."

"Ryan, you said it yourself. She has to have chemistry with the person, and you guys do. Maybe not in the right sense, but you're a good enough actor that you can fake it. She needs to be with someone who's charming; otherwise this isn't going to work. And I don't know anyone more charming than you."

"Kelsi...Can't I just take you out? Why do I have to take her? Why can't Chad?"

"Have you been listening to me at all? Chemistry? Charm? Things Chad doesn't have? C'mon Ryan, we won't really be broken up. We just need them to _think_ we are." Kelsi pleaded. He pulled her to the ground so she was lying against him.

"Why is this so important to you? Just tell me that, and then I'll do it." He stroked his girlfriend's hair absently as she sighed

"Troy and Gabi were... the rock, of our group. And before this group I was no one. You didn't see me, Taylor didn't see me; I was in the background, just... part of the scenery. I guess I feel that with Gabi and Troy separated, our group will fall apart and everything will go back to how it was. The Wildcat's will go back to basketball, Taylor and Gabi will go back to science, you'll go back to your sister...and I'll just be forgotten in the background again." Ryan turned to face her, bringing their faces inches apart as he studied her face in shock.

"You're wrong. _You_ are the rock behind our group. You were the one who brought Troy and Gabi together. If it hadn't been for you, there was _no _way we would all be as close as we are. There was no way they would have gotten together in the first place. Kels, I would never- _could _never, ever forget you. How could you possibly think that?" He noticed her avoiding his gaze, and lifted her chin so she could see him "You've had me entirely enchanted since the first song I heard you play. The first time you looked at me, I knew I wanted to be part of the passion you put into music. I'm completely, absolutely head-over-heels in love with you, Kelsi."

He wiped away the stray tears falling down her face and kissed her softly, intensely. He pulled away and smirked.

"Am I still stuck dating Gabi? You know, most girls would be jealous if their boyfriend was dating another girl."

"One date, Ryan. Not 'dating' ." Kelsi glared at his mistake. "And most boyfriends wouldn't complain about taking out another girl." She argued smirking at her 'ex'-boyfriend. She was convinced this _had_ to work, and yet she couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling inside. Ryan – _her_ boyfriend – was taking out Gabi. What if...?

--

It was Monday, seven o'clock in the morning. Normally, Kelsi looked forward to the school day ahead; today however, she couldn't bring herself to get up. God, what had she been thinking? She had practically thrown her boyfriend at Gabriella. Forget practically, she _had_ thrown her boyfriend at her. Brilliant, beautiful Gabi who was newly heartbroken by Troy. She dragged herself out of bed and to the washroom to get ready. It took an hour, but she was finally heading out to her car and on her way to school. She was pulling into a parking spot when she first noticed him gazing at her. Ryan grinned when he caught her eye and she grinned back, noticing the love in his eyes. She was crazy to have doubted him.

--

"Hey Gabi, how're you holding up." Ryan asked. He could see Kelsi at her locker out of the corner of his eye but his gaze stayed focused on Gabriella, who gave him a sad smile.

"I'm doing alright. You ready for the math quiz today?"

"Yea...," He hesitated, thinking over what he was doing. He was about to ask Gabriella Montez on a date. Troy was going to hate him. He could only hope Chad would calm him down; after all, Chad knew all about the plan. "Listen, I know you're having a rough time with this breakup... Do you want to grab dinner tomorrow?"

"What? What about Kelsi?" Ryan winced inside. There was the question he had been dreading. He noticed Kelsi stop moving across the hall and all he wanted, more than anything, was to be there with his arms around her.

"We, uh...well it..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. God, he hated himself for even thinking it. Gabi nodded knowingly, and yet a look of surprise was on her face.

"Wow, Ry. I'm sorry, you guys were really good together," Ryan just nodded. He wasn't sure what else he could say. He did however, notice Kelsi walk down the hall towards homeroom. "It's just, really soon, Ryan." Ryan couldn't help the relief that showed on his face.

"I know, Gabs. Just as friends. I mean, you're great, just, more like a sister to me." She laughed and nodded.

"I feel the same. Alright, dinner would be great."

"Cafe Marly? Seven, tomorrow?" He smiled as she agreed and ran to homeroom. They should run into Troy there, Taylor told him that's where they would be. He walked into class as the bell rang and noticed Troy walking back to his desk from Kelsi's. He zoned out as Ms. Darbus went into her usual speech, nearly jumping as a piece of paper bounced off his head and onto his desk. He glanced up before opening the note; but Ms. Darbus was as oblivious as always.

_Ry,_

_Troy cancelled his date with the cheerleader. But, don't worry he asked someone else. Who, you may ask? Well.....Kelsi...But don't worry I'm pretty sure it's just a friendly thing. He heard about your breakup from Chad. On the plus side, he isn't mad about the Gabi thing anymore!_

_-Tay_

Ryan reread the note, and then again. Troy was taking out Kelsi. _His_ Kelsi. Okay, so he should have faith in Kelsi, he knew she loved him. But it _was_ her that had wanted to 'break up'. He couldn't help but worry. What if...?

--

"Gabi? Are you okay?" Ryan smirked when Gabi didn't respond. They were at Cafe Marly and had been chatting, enjoying their meal when Troy and Kelsi had walked in. Ryan had to admit; his chest had constricted at the sight of the two of them, but he pushed his feelings aside. He trusted Kelsi. Gabi, on the other hand, was preoccupied with their two friends who, conveniently, were placed at a table visible to theirs. They seemed to be having a good time; Kelsi was laughing at something Troy had said as they chatted around their meal.

"Gabi?" Her head jerked towards him and she stared in confusion "You alright?"

"Of course." She gave a nervous laugh, betraying her calm exterior.

"Gabi, I'm willing to bet Troy feels the same way as you... Why don't you talk to him about it?" She laughed slightly.

"School's nearly over Ryan. And... would it be worth it? We're going to different states next year. It'll never work..." She trailed off, gazing at Troy's table again. She looked so alone without him, and Ryan knew exactly how she felt. He leaned across the table and took her hand.

"Look, let's get out of here. I'll take you home. I really think you should talk to Troy tomorrow. And think about it – us leaving now? It'll drive him crazy" He grinned as she laughed. They headed for the door after paying, not noticing the glances their way from both Kelsi and Troy.

--

"What?" Kelsi grumbled into her phone. It was two-thirty in the morning, who could be calling?

"You're quite the charmer, you know that?" Kelsi bolted upright at the sound of Ryan's voice. "Come downstairs?" She hung up and ran down the stairs, reaching the door in less than a minute. Opening it, she was enveloped in a giant bear hug immediately, nearly knocking her over. She laughed as he picked her up and sat her on the porch hammock, lying next to her.

"God, I've missed you Kels." He mumbled into her hair.

"It's barely been two days, Ry."

"You mean, you haven't missed me?" He lifted his head, pretending to be hurt.

"Of course I – Oh my God, Ryan! What happened?" Ryan tried to hide his face again, but Kelsi was too quick. She held his face in both her hands and studied it. There was a deep scratch on his cheekbone, and the area around his eye had turned a shade of greenish purple. "It wasn't-"

"Troy? Yea. Turns out he still likes Gabi."

"I told him not to do anything... I thought he had calmed down...I'm going to kill him." Ryan stroked Kelsi's face gently as he laughed softly.

"Hun, don't worry. To be honest, had I not known that it was set up; I would have done the same thing to him for being with you. I wanted to."

"Ryan, we were just talking. He heard about our...breakup and wanted to make sure I was okay. You're the only guy for me." She mumbled, kissing him. "You know that."

"I know. Hey, promise me we won't 'break up' again?" He gave a small smile as she nodded, but winced as her fingers grazed his cheek. "Kels, I don't mean to ruin the moment, but could I grab some ice?"

--

It was Wednesday, exactly a week after they had broken up when Gabriella and Troy walked through the doors of East High, their finger intertwined. Kelsi was at her locker with Ryan, who put his arms around her waist when he saw them come down the hall.

"Hey guys, Taylor's planning a movie marathon for this Friday. You two coming?"

"Can we watch Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Kelsi grinned knowing the response she would get. Troy hated the movie and it wasn't a favourite of Ryan's either. Gabi grinned evilly, reading Kelsi's mind.

"That's a given!" The two of them laughed as the guys groaned. "See you guys in class."

Kelsi smiled at her friend and waved at Taylor down the hall. This is the way it should be, she thought as Ryan kissed her cheek. And this is the way it'll stay.


End file.
